Fantendo's Last Stand
Fantendo's Last Stand is a fanfiction that is by several users. It stars several characters in the same quest: to save Fantendo. Anyone can add to this article as long as they follow the rules. Rulebook #'RESPECT YOUR COWRITERS'. This is a community project. That means everyone's working together. If they make a decision that you disagree with, don't just undo it and say "That wasn't my idea!" Either adapt, or ask them first. If they think your idea's better, they can change it. #*'IN CASE OF EDIT CONFLICT': Please use what was added while you were editing. They finished first. Don't undo their work just because it went against what you had been working on. I really don't care why you didn't finish. Deal with it. You can drop out if you want. #'DO NOT TAKE CONTROL OF OTHER USERS' CHARACTERS'. This isn't one of the stricter rules, but it's still here. This doesn't mean that if a giant creature is about to eat your character and the other user's character you can't make them run. That'd be stupid. But, this does mean that if someone else's character is across the world from you, you can't bring them to you. You could send one of your characters to them, but not vice-versa. #*'NOTE:' Since he is the one who started it, Nutta of da Buttas is the controller of King Plumber and Unten. #'PLEASE ONLY ADD ONE "CHAPTER" AT A TIME'. Chapters don't have to be a certain link. Just write what you want and that's the end. Let's not even call it a "chapter". Call it a "part". And if you want, sign that you wrote this part. #*If someone didn't finish their part, feel free to finish it in your way and then add another one. That will not count against your one part at a time limit. #'DON'T GO TOO FAR AWAY FROM THE PLOT'. If the heroes are on their way to rescue Princess Peach, don't suddenly make them head to save Zelda 'cause you want them to. Find a way to flow and include Zelda. But Peach was already kidnapped- save her too! That's pretty much it. Please follow these!!! Story Prologue King Plumber got up from his throne and headed to the balcony. His loyal servant and best friend, Unten, quickly followed him. "It's coming today," Plumber said to Unten. No more words were needed- Unten knew what he was talking about. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Unten asked Plumber, tears welling up in his eyes. Plumber didn't reply. Unten knew the answer was no, but he couldn't help feeling like they didn't even try. "He'll be here at sunset," Plumber sighed and began to pace. "If only... If only I hadn't made the deal." "It isn't your fault, your majesty," Unten said, placing a paw on Plumber's shoulder. Plumber stopped pacing and smiled at his dear friend. A tear hit the balcony floor. "I'm going to get help," Unten made his decision. Plumber's smile faded. "What?" he asked, confused. Unten grabbed a cloak. "You won't stop me. There has to be something we can do," Unten said and stood on the balcony ledge. "If he catches you..." Plumber begged. "I know the consequences," Unten replied simply. "Be careful, dear friend," Plumber said, once again begging. Unten flashed him a confident grin. "I will." And with that, the blue Beorn leaped off of the balcony into the village below, heading off... Part 1 Bob was fighting monkeys with his friend, Bertie, when he noticed a mysterious thing fly in the distance. "What was that?", Bob said. "Probably a Wingsuit Monkey.", Bertie replied. Just then, a enhanced Monkey Tank attacked and knocked out Bertie. Bob tries to escape, but he falls into a portal made by the Monkey Tank. He falls through into a mysterious castle and sees statues of the heroes of Fantendo. He doesn't know it, but he is in King Plumber's Castle… Part 2 King Plumber, concerned about his Beorn friend, began pacing once again, eventually arriving in the Hall of Heroes, where heroes of Fantendo, such as McBoo, YoshiEgg Nook, Luz, Unten, and Sam, stand forever. But that's not all he saw... "Who are you?!" he gasped. A figure stood there. His face was covered by his white robes and a hood, so it was impossible to see it. But his hands were black and wrinkly, like a shadow. "Plumber the Great...so we meet." "Answer my question: WHO. ARE. YOU?" "Why, I'm the bane of all angels. Everywhere." "Blanca Demonius..." "Also known as White Hood." Part 3 Meanwhile, unaware of King Plumber's iminate danger, Unten continued out of Fan City (home of the users) to the nearby forest in search of heroes. McBoo, YoshiEgg, Luz, and Sam had long ago went missing. Most believed they were hidden deep within Lostendo, home of retired users and their characters... but this was no more than a theory. Suddenly, a mysterious silhouette appeared in front of Unten. "Who are you?!" the Beorn gasped. "I'm just a lost hero." He replied. "What's your name?" Unten said. "I do not know, but my nickname is The Hero. You can name me, though." He said. "I'll call you Heroko" "Ok.", Heroko said. "I hope we can be friends and you can help me find where I belong." TBC Category:Fan Fiction